Tomorrow we can see it
by SaraDreamer
Summary: Han perdido el partido y el dolor que sienten es inexpresable. No les importa nada en ese momento porque nada les va a devolver una victoria que sentían suya. Porque ese día no pueden ver nada de lo que ambos anhelan ver con toda su alma.


Hace tiempo que no escribía algo extenso y bueno mi querido Tooru y Hajime han echo que lo haga. Definitivamente los adoro muchísimo, por separado, juntos, como compañeros, como amigos, como pareja, como lo que sea. Los adoro y ya esta, y como no hacerlo. No digo más.

_Disclaimer: Haikyuu! y sus geniales personajes pertenecen a Haruichi Furudate._

* * *

><p><strong>Tomorrow we can see it<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

El silencio del vestuario roto solo por algunas lágrimas tímidas que caen y algunos sollozos retenidos, son la única música de esa escena puramente juvenil. La caída y la decepción de perder algo por lo que se lucha son casi la base de una adolescencia que te prepara para la madurez de la peor forma posible. Pero no importa, en ese momento no atiendes razones y que sea algo comprensible te importa poco.

Iwaizumi lo sabe, pero al mismo tiempo no puede pensar en ello. Iwaizumi sabe que perder contra Shiratorizawa no es el fin del mundo, que podrán vengarse, que hay cosas más tristes en la vida, que solo es una decepción. Lo sabe y no le importa, porque en ese momento el voleibol era su vida, su centro de gravedad y su pasión; y le duele haber perdido. Le da igual el saber que años después verá ese suceso como una piedra en el camino que la vida les puso para aleccionarlos, para hacerlos más fuerte. No, en ese momento eso le importa una mierda y solo quiere llorar. Gritar, golpear y llorar. Pero en especial quiere que llore, quiere que él llore.

Porque en ese vestuario en el que la tristeza es palpable con solo una mirada, Oikawa sonríe con los ojos aun rojos por el llanto anterior en la cancha. Llanto del que ya, aparentemente, no queda nada más que unos ojos rojos. Mentira. Es una cruel y burda mentira que Oikawa no está llorando, quizás no lo haga exteriormente pero en su interior el peor de los llantos debe estar acaeciendo mientras su sonrisa intenta estúpidamente ocultar esa verdad. Los labios se curvan en esa curva que denota felicidad cuando por dentro no hay más que un chico hecho trizas.

Y le jode. A Iwaizumi le jode y le molesta que haga eso. No porque sea cruel y quiera que llore otra vez, aun cuando él también ha dejado de llorar, sino porque sabe que eso solo es peor.

Tooru actúa de capitán y pese a haberse venido abajo en la cancha dejando ver una imagen que Oikawa Tooru nunca había dejado ver, pese a haber mostrado su lado más humano; Tooru ahora hace de capitán y con palmadas amistosas en la espalda del resto de jugadores les intenta reconfortar con palabras vacías.

Sí, palabras vacías. Eso es lo que son y nadie hará que Iwaizumi cambie de opinión. Porque las palabras tales como: «No te preocupes, lo has hecho bien» o «Lo hemos hecho lo mejor posible, debemos estar orgullosos», son palabras vacías. Y son ciertas pero vacías. Son ciertas porque dicen una verdad; pero están dichas desde el desespero y la tristeza por lo que su objetivo de ser sinceras y reconfortantes falla, y por ello no son más que silabas agrupadas sin ningún sentido.

Al mismo tiempo, en parte solo en parte, aprecia el esfuerzo de su amigo por reconfortar a los demás. Porque ellos no son el centro del universo, porque ellos no son los únicos en el equipo, porque los demás también están sufriendo. Así que por un momento decide perdonar la sarta de frases sin sentido y palabras vacías que su amigo está soltando. Pero no a él. Porque si Oikawa le dice a él cualquiera de esas frases probablemente le cruce la cara con un puñetazo. Porque él conoce mejor que nadie a ese chico de sonrisa alegre y popular, él sabe mejor que nadie que ni Oikawa se traga lo que está diciendo. Por lo que no quiere ni escucharlas.

De mejor o peor humor los jugadores dejan el vestuario y ambos se miran hablando sin palabras, con un sentimiento de decepción inmenso mientras recogen sus cosas y se van también de ese lugar que sigue siendo la maldita imagen de un recuerdo más de adolescencia, envuelto en lágrimas y dolor. Salen del gimnasio para ir a sus respectivas casas y vuelven juntos, en un vano intento de no venirse abajo frente al otro, en un patético intento de darse el uno al otro fuerzas aun a través del silencio. En un desesperado intento de que la presencia del otro les haga guardar la compostura.

Hajime quiere gritar y Tooru llorar. Tooru está de hecho llorando por dentro tan fuertemente como Hajime está gritando en su interior. Pero ni un solo sonido además del de los pasos resuena en esa desierta calle que atraviesan.

Oikawa apresura el paso, dejando a su amigo un poco atrás y este tiene que contener su rabia. No porque le adelante —no es tan infantil, si uno de los dos es infantil ese es Tooru— sino porque sabe que solo está huyendo, que solo quiere llegar a su casa y probablemente llorar hasta que los ojos le duelan. Y lo sabe porque del mismo modo, él anhela un rato de soledad para gritar hasta que su garganta no pueda más. Pero le molesta, le molesta porque él va con el ceño fruncido, él está dejando claro su estado de ánimo, él está siendo por primera vez más expresivo. Pero el chico que va delante de él no. Oikawa no tiene una expresión triste más allá de lo que muestra su mirada. No, Oikawa está sonriendo y Hajime solo quiere partirle la cara en ese momento.

Por mentir, por ocultar como se siente, por hacerse el fuerte aun cuando no es necesario, por fingir una alegría que no sentiría en ese momento ni aunque le tocara la lotería. El silencio por una vez con su escandaloso amigo, se le hace amargo. Preferiría escuchar sus estupideces y su risa estridente antes que escuchar los monótonos e inalterables pasos que ambos pares de zapatos hacen resonar contra el cemento de la calle.

Porque Iwaizumi siente como un vaso que se está llenando y rebasará en cualquier momento, y no es el vaso de su paciencia, pues este rebasa fácilmente. Tampoco lo es el de la tristeza, es el del dolor. Porque están tristes, pero están aun mas dolidos. Porque han entrenado día tras día para quedar en un segundo puesto. Un segundo puesto que no merecen, un segundo puesto que aborrecen, un segundo puesto que en forma de medalla está colgado en sus cuellos más como una carga que como un premio. Porque sus rodillas y brazos se han llenado de moratones y arañazos durante sus días de secundaria para perder al final. Porque sus brazos se han enrojecido durante esos años para ahora simplemente competir con el rojo de unos ojos que lloran llenos de rabia, tristeza y dolor.

Porque duele haberse quedado a las puertas y ambos lo saben. Porque ambos quieren arrancar esa medalla de su cuello y tirarla lejos, muy lejos. Pero no lo hacen, y eso está bien. Porque no deben hacerlo.

Hajime sabe que su estado es algo pasajero. Que quizás tarde un poco en aceptar lo que ha ocurrido, en dejar de enfocar a ese suceso con dolor, decepción y rencor y vislumbrarlo con seriedad, orgullo y aceptación. Porque eso ocurrirá, porque ninguno es tan idiota para no entender que pese a todo lo han hecho bien, que han jugado bien, que como esas palabras vacías dichas por su amigo; se han esforzado. Ambos lo saben pero ahora, en ese momento especifico, en mitad de una calle cualquiera cercana a la casa de Oikawa, a ninguno le importa lo más mínimo. A ninguno le consuela ese hecho. A ninguno el segundo puesto les tapa el dolor de la pérdida del primer lugar.

Lo entenderán, pero no ese día, tampoco mañana. Quizás dentro de unas semanas o quizás un mes. Cuando un mes pase y tengan la cabeza fría y las energías renovadas alentadas por el fuego de la venganza lo aceptaran, aceptaran que el segundo puesto es también un gran resultado. Que deben estar orgullosos de su crecimiento como deportistas, de sus logros y de su esfuerzo. Pero no ahora, ahora solo hay dolor que se decanta por lágrimas de tristeza en uno de los chicos y por rabia en forma de gritos en el otro. Lágrimas y gritos callados, claro.

La casa de Oikawa aparece en el campo de visión de ambos y el habitante de ésta frena el paso acabando al fin ambos al mismo ritmo. Finalmente ninguno ha hablado, no hay nada que decir, están mal y punto. No se encuentran bien, han perdido contra una escuela demasiado fuerte y un jugador demasiado eficaz, es normal que estén así. Se conocen y saben cómo está al otro y eso termina de molestar a Hajime.

Porque se conocen, no hay necesidad de fingir, no hay necesidad de tener pintada una sonrisa que más parece un rayón de color vivaz en un lienzo de tonos lúgubres. Pero sin embargo ese inútil rayón que pretende alegrar ese cuadro sigue ahí, quedando en disonancia con el lienzo que le rodea y fallando en su misión. Y quizás una persona al azar no se daría cuenta, quizás cualquiera pensaría que esa pincelada de luz está hecha con el objetivo de alegrar la oscuridad que la rodea y que lo está consiguiendo. Quizás cualquiera piense así. No, de hecho todos pensaran así aun sin saber que esa pincelada plasmada con esperanza no es capaz de alegrar pues aunque es su objetivo no puede cumplirlo. Probablemente solo el artista lo sabe, solo Oikawa sabe que su sonrisa realmente no está arreglando nada. Pero en ese momento Hajime se siente el mejor crítico artístico, pues percibe claramente la gran falacia e hipocresía que esa pincelada representa.

Iwaizumi siente la rabia recorrerle aun más al pensar eso, porque en mitad de la calle Oikawa ya ha parado en frente de su hogar y él está pensando en metáforas, símiles y comparaciones estúpidas. Siente rabia porque ante él ese artista falso sigue creyéndose la efectividad y autenticidad de su obra.

—Nos vemos pronto Iwa-chan.

La voz de Tooru rompe un silencio que de nuevo se instalaba esta vez ni siquiera interrumpido por unos pasos lentos y arrastrados como anteriormente. Antes de hablar ha hecho resonar su garganta y tosido un poco, y al más bajo no le extraña pues él mismo se ve incapaz de hablar de repente debido al largo mutismo en el que se han sumido.

La mano de Oikawa se agita despidiendo a su amigo mientras su falsa pincelada se hace aun más grande intentando tapar cada vez más un lienzo de tristeza que tras cruzar el umbral de su puerta caerá en pedazos dejándose llevar por la verdadera naturaleza de esa pieza artística que es el rostro de Oikawa Tooru.

Iwaizumi solo asiente con la cabeza, porque no cree poder despedirse con un «Hasta pronto» o cualquiera de las otras palabras y expresiones que se pueden usar para despedirse. No, no cree que pueda despedirse tranquilamente sin gritarle o estallar. Oikawa deja escapar un suspiro como si entendiera el pensamiento de su amigo y entra en su casa, tras eso Hajime echa a andar con rumbo a su propio hogar sin dejar de darle vueltas a su cabeza.

Porque está mal, y el estúpido de su mejor amigo solo hace ponerlo peor. Conoce demasiado bien a Oikawa como para ignorar como se siente, para ignorar que tiene unas ganas inmensas de llorar, casi tanto como las de él. Porque Hajime ya no solo quiere gritar, también quiere llorar. Porque aun no quiere creerse que ahí ha acabado todo, que han perdido cuando les quedaba tanto por aprender, tanto por ganar, tanto por mejorar. Aún no se cree esa medalla que cuelga de su cuello y que reza un flamante segundo lugar. Aún no acepta que eso es así, que no hay un numero uno sino un numero dos, que el único numero uno que su instituto ha conseguido es el que está plasmado en el diploma que Oikawa ha ganado. Un diploma que se merece y que él sabe realmente le ha hecho emoción, y quizás esa emoción es lo que le ha recompuesto un poco del golpe de perder, pero en esos momentos un diploma es muy poco para curar una decepción.

Cada paso que da resuena más fuerte en la solitaria calle, cada paso parece más un acto de rebeldía y violencia contra el suelo que nada tiene que ver, que solo le sostiene en ese agobiante mundo que le está haciendo sentir peor que nunca. Odia a Shiratorizawa, odia a Uchiwaka-chan como su amigo le llama, se odia a sí mismo y en esos momentos odia a Oikawa. Porque a su patético estado de ánimo se une la tristeza de su amigo. Tooru es un idiota, y él lo sabe mejor que nadie. Lo sabe porque lo conoce desde que era un crío, desde que no era bueno en el voleibol, desde que era un niño obsesionado con los aliens, desde que era un enano tan molesto como sigue siendo ahora aún ya adolescente. Conoce a ese chico que se sobre esfuerza hasta límites insospechados, a ese chico que se aterrorizó de sí mismo al ir a agredir a su kōhai el cual solo le pedía ayuda, conoce a ese chico que anhela ser el mejor y ganar y que ahora estará llorando en su cuarto.

No puede más, no puede contener más el peso que lleva al saber que ni él ni Oikawa han sido lo suficientemente valientes de romperse frente al otro y dejarse consolar. No puede contener más el sentimiento tan horrible que le hace sentir ser el peor amigo del mundo que está tranquilo cuando su amigo lo necesita. Aunque no está tranquilo, aunque no está bien, aunque se está preocupando muchísimo por su amigo realmente, pero eso Iwaizumi no lo sabe o no lo tiene en cuenta. Pensar en que Oikawa está mal no le vale, lo único que le vale es intentar animarlo aun cuando él mismo necesita un milagro del cielo para animarse.

A dos calles de distancia de su casa, Hajime para abruptamente un paso, que sin darse cuenta había acelerado, y gira sobre sus talones. ¿Cuándo ha llegado tan lejos? No lo sabe. Lo último que recuerda es haberse sentido aún peor al ver la sonrisa de ese estúpido Kusokawa al entrar a su casa.

Se va, se va de ese lugar de la calle en el que se ha parado, se va corriendo. La casa de Oikawa no se va a mover de sitio pero necesita llegar antes. Necesita llegar antes y sacar a ese idiota de un pozo de tristeza, que ese idiota lo saque a él también. La casa de su amigo no se va a mover, pero necesita llegar rápido y que así uno de los dos ponga fin a esa infinita idiotez que ambos están demostrando. La maldita casa no se va a mover, pero el dolor en el interior de ambos y las lágrimas cayendo por las mejillas si lo harán.

Antes de lo que espera está frente a esa puerta donde una sonrisa completamente falsa se ha hecho presente minutos atrás. Se para e intenta calmar su agitada respiración, intenta que el oxígeno no entre desesperadamente a su organismo como un vendaval por una ventana abierta. Lo consigue o al menos en parte, o al menos lo suficiente como para llamar a la puerta.

La madre de Oikawa aparece en ella con una mirada un poco triste, Tooru es su hijo; es obvio que a esa mujer tampoco la puede engañar con una falsa sonrisa. Aun así al igual que su hijo inventa una sonrisa que pese a todo es mil veces más autentica que la de Oikawa, de hecho esta sonrisa esta triste pero no del todo.

—Hajime-kun, pasa, ¿has olvidado algo entre las cosas de Tooru por equivocación?

Sí, el significado de amistad a su parecer. Duda antes de responder mientras esa mujer ya le ha hecho entrar.

—No exactamente.

Pero ella entiende, porque conoce a su hijo, porque conoce a ese chico que se llama Hajime y que es el mejor amigo de su hijo. Porque comprende la adolescencia y la amistad, incluso puede que un poco el mundo del deporte.

—Ve con él.

No hace falta más, no un «Está mal», «Seguro que te necesita». No, simplemente una confirmación que termina de dar el valor necesario al chico que asiente con la cabeza. Una caricia de esa mujer sobre su hombro y una sonrisa cálida, la sonrisa de una madre, de una confidente. Iwaizumi quiere llorar como un niño y que lo consuele, pero no debe hacerlo.

—La próxima vez, ganareis seguro.

Sí, la próxima vez ganaran seguro. Él también lo piensa. Él también lo quiere pensar.

Sube las escaleras rápido, pero con más calma de la que esperaba. Llega a ese cuarto que tan bien conoce y sin tocar entra. Lo que ve no le sorprende porque es lo que ya imaginaba, eso no significa que no le duela. En el suelo del cuarto con las rodillas abrazadas por sus brazos y la cabeza enterrada entre ellos, Oikawa solloza. Entre su torso y sus piernas esta su pelota de voleibol como un recordatorio de por qué está así, como una evidencia de todo, pero quizás también como un soporte. El chico sube sus ojos que están completamente rojos y mira al recién llegado. Sus mejillas brillan adornadas por dos ríos de amargas lágrimas. Podría quitárselas pero realmente ya no tiene sentido, simplemente intenta estabilizar su voz para poder hablar.

—Iwa-chan…

No lo consigue y ese nombre suena como un quejido en una voz llorosa y quebrada.

Pero Iwaizumi no espera más y se acerca tirándole del brazo para levantarlo, extrañando a Tooru que no parece muy por la labor pero le hace caso. La mirada de Hajime no deja espacio a dudas o indecisión.

—Nos vamos.

Su voz tampoco lo hace.

Oikawa va a preguntar pero entiende que no vale de nada así que simplemente se deja llevar casi como en el pasado, cuando lo sacó de la cancha a la fuerza por esforzarse demasiado. Esta vez no le tira de la camiseta, tras levantarlo le ha soltado y ya ambos van saliendo del cuarto. Cuando llegan al final de la escalera y ya van a la entrada, Iwaizumi abre la puerta y Oikawa tose antes de hablar de nuevo intentando lograr que su voz no se quiebre.

—Mamá voy a salir un rato, no volveré muy tarde.

Esta vez su voz ha sonado medianamente bien. La voz de su madre desde el interior de la casa se escucha, no va hacia la puerta puesto que sabe que está mal y es mejor no incomodarlo.

—Claro, después Hajime-kun puede quedarse a cenar con nosotros. Aunque volváis tarde os haré de cenar necesitáis recuperar fuerzas.

Ambos están de acuerdo, necesitan fuerza espiritual pero también física. Finalmente se van y Tooru sigue a Hajime sin decir nada, conoce a Iwaizumi sabe que es mejor así pero al cabo de un rato si pregunta. Se están acercando a una parte sin muchos edificios y grandes claros y conjuntos de arboles y eso le extraña.

—¿A dónde vamos Iwa-chan?

—A buscar aliens.

Lo dice de una forma tan usual, tranquila y común que parece irónico o un total sin sentido. Incluso para Oikawa lo parece, pero rápidamente baja la mirada al suelo mientras las lágrimas que al menos ha conseguido parar al salir de casa empiezan a acumularse nuevamente en sus ojos. No vuelve ha hablar hasta que llegan donde el más bajo quería y se sientan en el césped. En un descampado un poco elevado donde el cielo se puede observar plenamente.

Hajime no sabe qué decir, simplemente está mirando el cielo a diferencia de su compañero. Tooru tiene la misma postura que tenía en su cuarto minutos atrás y sus ojos de nuevo están inundados, porque ese gesto de Iwaizumi solo le entristece más.

—No veremos nada, al igual que no hemos visto nuestra victoria —comenta con dolor y rabia a partes iguales en la voz, también con tristeza pero en menor cantidad.

Lo siguiente que se escucha es el puñetazo de Iwaizumi contra la mejilla de Oikawa. No es la primera vez que su amigo le golpea en algún momento delicado, no tiene mucha paciencia y la forma en la que él reacciona en esos momentos hace que la pierda del todo. Pero no acaba ahí, porque ya es tarde, porque ya ha estallado. Porque la culpabilidad, el dolor, la tristeza, la rabia, el odio y la sensación de fallarle a Oikawa han explotado al fin y no se puede detener. Coge de las solapas de la sudadera a su amigo y lo acerca haciendo que Oikawa frunza el ceño. Nunca ha visto a Iwaizumi tan enfadado.

—¡Hemos perdido, sí! ¡Y estas jodidamente mal como lo estoy yo pero deja de mentir! Si estas mal dilo, no mientas, no sonrías. ¡Se sincero! ¡Si quieres llorar, llora joder!

Y lo hace. Lo hace porque esas palabras han terminado de arrancarle el dolor que intentaba ocultar, aunque haya estado llorando no se ha desahogado, no. Necesita llorar de verdad, sin retenerse sin guardarse nada, y lo hace ahí en ese momento. Con su amigo pasándole un brazo por los hombros intentando reconfortarle, con su cara en el hombro de este llorando sin parar, con el chico que lo consuela dejando escapar también algunas lágrimas.

Finalmente Hajime explota y hace que Tooru llore, y realmente han explotado ambos. Realmente están llorando ambos. Son los dos quienes se están desahogando uno de forma más intensa pero igual de dolida.

Pero eso es todo. Eso es todo lo que ambos necesitaban, llorar y desahogarse, sincerarse, aceptar el dolor que sienten, hacerlos juntos sin mentirse inútilmente. Lloran, hasta que los ojos vuelven a enrojecerse mucho más que antes, lloran hasta que las lágrimas parecen haberse acabado no en sus lagrimales, sino en los del mundo entero.

Tooru se separa, pasando su brazo por su rostro inútilmente. Limpia las lágrimas pero no el rastro de ellas en su estado de ánimo, Hajime también aparta las propias de sus ojos. Oikawa mira al cielo y sonríe. Una sonrisa sincera, una sonrisa de verdad, una sonrisa que Hajime conoce. No la sonrisa falsa de hace rato, no la sonrisa de superioridad que tiene en la cancha, no la sonrisa de falsa inocencia y alegría que le pone a sus fanáticas. No. La sonrisa de Tooru, la verdadera sonrisa de Tooru. Una que quizás solo su propia familia y Hajime conocen. Una que de hecho solo su familia y Hajime conocen. Una sonrisa alegre, risueña, bonita y sobretodo inocente.

Después de la sonrisa la risa, una risa también excepcional que pocos han escuchado, una sonrisa que es cantarina y pura cual manantial, una sonrisa que hace que Iwaizumi al fin, también sonría. Oikawa se está riendo y lo hace de verdad, y esta triste porque aún ninguno acepta el haber perdido, aún sienten su interior arder al pensarlo, pero al mismo tiempo está feliz. La tristeza sigue ahí pero la felicidad por otro motivo le está llenando el alma. Porque esta triste porque ha perdido, pero está feliz. Porque tiene un gran amigo a su lado que lo ha consolado, que se ha preocupado por él, porque pese a todo ellos siguen el uno para el otro. Porque están ahí, buscando aliens.

—Pensaba que no creías en los aliens Iwa-chan, siempre me lo decías de pequeño y me hacías llorar.

Iwaizumi ahora suelta una carcajada.

—Y siempre tenía que decirte que si lo hacía porque empezabas a llorar a mares y me dabas lástima.

Oikawa le da un empujón en el hombro de broma.

—Siempre has sido igual de cruel conmigo.

Y se ríen mientras miran el cielo. Porque estúpidamente esperan ver un alien, porque nadie entenderá eso y eso es lo que lo hace especial. Porque nadie entenderá que cuando eran pequeños y se quedaban a dormir el uno en casa del otro esperaban por petición de Oikawa, para ver algún OVNI por la ventana. Porque nadie sabe que cuando veraneaban juntos se tumbaban en el césped a hacer lo mismo, con un pequeño Tooru que abrazaba contra su pecho revistas de extraterrestres y ciencia ficción. Porque nadie sabe que Iwaizumi nunca creyó en esos aliens que ha su amigo le fascinaban, pero aun así se tumbaba en el suelo con él esperando lo que él ya sabía que no iban a ver. Porque Oikawa si sabe, que cada vez que estaba triste Iwaizumi se lo llevaba a ver aliens para reconfortarlo, para alegrarlo, para darle ilusión. Porque definitivamente nadie excepto Hajime sabe, que en el fondo siempre ha deseado poder ver un alien y ver como la cara de Tooru se emocionaría totalmente, nadie sabe que en realidad él quiere ver esos aliens más que nadie y le encantaría que existieran.

Se quedan ahí tumbados, con Oikawa exponiendo que climatológicamente, astralmente o sabe dios que más acabado en «mente», ese no es un buen día para ver OVNIS. Iwaizumi solo dice que la contaminación lumínica es una mierda y que al menos le gustaría ver más estrellas. Al final simplemente son de nuevo dos niños tumbados en un césped siendo felices, riendo, peleando, discutiendo. Con uno creyendo fervientemente en que hay algo más allá de su propio planeta, con otro sin creerlo pero deseando más que nadie que así sea.

—Quizás hoy no podamos verlos, así como no hemos visto nuestra victoria —Hajime habla tranquilamente tras unas risas provocadas por una tontería sin sentido, una de tantas. —Pero seguro que los veremos, como nuestra victoria. Hoy no, pero mañana los podremos ver.

—Claro Iwa-chan, los veremos juntos, solo tenemos que esperar un poco más.

Los verán y lo saben. Quizás no es muy científico lo que están alegando. Quizás de verdad los aliens no existen y ambos esperan algo que nunca llegará. Pero los verán y lo saben, del mismo modo que verán su victoria. Porque para ver solo hay que creer. Y ellos creen. Creen tan fervientemente que en un futuro, tirados en ese césped verán un objeto volador no identificado, como creen que ganaran un partido contra Shiratorizawa. Ellos creen y eso les basta para conseguirlo.

Un rato después ambos se van, ya no tienen nada más que hacer ahí. Ese día no era el indicado para ver cosas pero no importa. Porque un día, en un futuro no muy lejano lo verán, y eso les vale. Por ahora solo tienen que volver a casa de Oikawa, con dos flamantes sonrisas que han crecido donde solo muecas de dolor y falsas sonrisas se alzaban horas antes. Porque ahora sus rostros solo muestran dos vivas sonrisas que brillan más que nunca tras una gran tristeza, como marca de superación, de confianza, de propósito. Arrasan con la comida preparada por la señora Oikawa descubriendo que estaban más hambrientos de lo que pensaban. Luego ven una película de humor tonto de esas que le gustan a Oikawa y que a Hajime le ponen de los nervios. Tooru nunca sabrá que en el fondo le gustan, que le entretienen tanto como le entretiene criticarlas para hacerlo enfadar. Hajime piensa que Tooru nunca sabrá eso, lo que no sabe es que de hecho si lo sabe y que por eso siempre elije ese tipo de películas. Para darse motivos para discutir y molestarse mutuamente. Porque son un par de idiotas y eso definitivamente, si es algo que ambos saben.

Dos idiotas que un día verán aliens así como una flamante victoria.

* * *

><p>Las risas resuenan en las calles y el mundo parece desaparecer en torno a esos dos chicos que caminan felizmente, como si danzaran en el aire, como si bailaran con la vida. Oikawa Tooru e Iwaizumi Hajime son tan felices que nada puede estropearles el día. Porque en sus cuellos llevan una medalla que simboliza más de lo que muchos piensan. Ese número uno que está gravado en sus medallas, así como en el trofeo que Aobajōsai expondrá en sus vitrinas, es mucho más que un mero número uno.<p>

Porque han vencido a Shiratorizawa, porque son los primeros de su prefectura, porque el mundo entero puede convulsionarse que ellos no lo notaran. Porque son felices, inmensamente felices. Porque más allá de haber ganado, han conseguido su propósito. Han vencido cumpliendo su venganza y ganado como un gran equipo. Porque el mayor premio no ha sido esa medalla que llevan colgando y rebotando en sus pechos. No, el mayor premio ha sido el abrazo que todo el equipo ha compartido, envuelto en sudor, en lágrimas, en risas, en gritos, en felicidad. Un abrazo lleno de pura felicidad, alegría y orgullo. Ese es el mayor premio que se han llevado y están más satisfechos que nunca.

Hajime nunca ha estado más feliz, más sonriente. Nadie ha visto nunca a Tooru tan humano, tan sincero. Sus fans nunca han visto a ese chico siendo tan feliz e incluso lo han percibido casi como a una persona distinta.

Al final lo han visto, no lo vieron en secundaria, pero ahora al final de su bachillerato lo han visto. Y ahora les importa poco o nada sus notas, la universidad a la que irán, el futuro. Nada les importa más que el presente, ese presente por el que lloraron en el pasado y en el que confiaron y esperaron. Ese presente que era un futuro incierto lleno de esperanzas se alza al fin como una realidad y el pasado parece de repente tan pequeño. Porque no fue ayer, pero si hoy; sí en el mañana que prometieron. Finalmente si han visto esa victoria en un mañana que ambos esperaban.

Quizás solo les queda ver aliens.

—¡Mira Iwa-chan! ¡Es un OVNI!

Tooru señala completamente alterado al cielo y su amigo frunce el ceño.

—No digas tonterías, estás demasiado feliz y ya ves cosas.

—¡Que no! Te lo juro, estaba ahí… ¡míralo! —Hajime mira y quizás él también está demasiado feliz, porque jura ver algo—. Corre saca el móvil y haz una foto, pon el zoom.

—Si hago eso saldrá borrosa —aun así ya está sacando su móvil.

—Claro como todas las fotos paranormales, eso les da la esencia.

—Eso no tiene ningún sentido.

La risa de Oikawa se escucha en la calle mientras murmura un «Tú no lo entiendes». Iwaizumi también se ríe, porque es cierto, no lo entiende pero no le hace falta. Le vale que sea así, le vale esa foto borrosa que ha hecho a algo realmente no identificado en un firmamento que ante ellos se haya. Un firmamento que de repente parece muy pequeño para aquellos que coronan la cima de sus sueños.

¿Y han visto un OVNI? Pues quizás si, quizás no. Para ver muchas veces hay que creer primero. Desde que su último remate pasado por su setter; su mejor amigo, el chico que está emocionado a su lado, ha colisionado en el campo contrario, haciendo que Hajime y Tooru vieran al fin su victoria, Hajime se ha dado cuenta que cree en todo y más. Porque él y Oikawa son un gran dúo que han logrado lo que querían, y ver aliens es algo que querían y tampoco se les podía resistir.

.

* * *

><p>Bueno creo que está claro que la primera parte es cuando están en tercero de secundaria y quedan segundos tras perder contra Shiratorizawa y a Oikawa le dan el diploma a mejor Setter. La parte final que es más una especie de omake seria en un hipotético futuro en el que en la competición actual ganaran a Shiratorizawa.<p>

Sinceramente necesitaba escribirlo porque creo que soy la única en el fandom que quiere que esto pase, me daría pena por Karasuno pero sinceramente me gustaría que Seijo ganase y ganaran a Shiratorizawa y el insoportable Ushiwaka-chan. Pero es muy improbable así que me queda soñarlo.

Bueno el headcanon de que a Oikawa le gustan los extraterrestres creo que es algo que todos sabemos xD


End file.
